Staff (Grand Prix Story 2)
Stats When you enter staff training interface, you can see a "Hint" button on the bottom left of the screen. The listed is not just what the in-game list mentions, but also includes how it can impact the overall gameplay. Staff with high Growth will gain more stats when leveled up (a random amount). To determine which is their most dominant stats, or the stats that can grow the most, just look at their initial stats. For example, Jackie Tan (A), who starts with low Agility and Analysis, will remain to have them as his 2 lowest stats even upon training. Strength is the only stat that does not benefit mechanics unless they are picked as a Test Run candidate. Getting staff with a suitable combination is preferable than getting all staff with Growth A. (see Tips). * Strength: Speed UP, Test Run (Main) * Agility: Acceleration UP, Repairs UP (Does not affect research speed, see Bugs) * Tech: Handling UP, Development Capacity (Stats gain outside the 3 stages), Design (Secondary), Aero Test (Secondary) * IQ: Exp gain, Design (Main) * Analysis: Dismantling, Vehicle analysis rate, Aero Test (Main), Test Run (Secondary) * Appeal: Fan gain, Advertisement Stats will be capped after it reaches a certain amount via training and leveling up. Any stat can reach 4 digits without the need of purchasing or researching anything. Getting new licenses will unlock new training methods which will generally consume more energy and G but have a higher stat cap. Using better aura will also help in going further above the stat cap, which is essential in developing a good team. Form The Form can impact how well a driver could perform during a Qualifying Race and the person in charge of any of the 3 listed developing stages. However, stats are still more impactful with all actions, and randomness is always a factor. This might make the Form less concerning, or something that can be totally ignored. Drivers Driver's contract has to be renewed every week. Note that the following stats are just an approximation and are not 100% accurate all the time; since stats are slightly random upon hiring. Mechanics Mechanic's contract is one-time payment. Note that the following stats are just an approximation and are not 100% accurate all the time; since stats are slightly random upon hiring. Special Skills Drivers and Mechanics all share 7 skills by default that generally improve the driving or stat gain during development. One for each of the 4 Car Types. One for each of the main stats: Speed, Acceleration, and Handling. However, they will have one or two special skills, which varies on each driver and mechanic. Some special skills that are listed here, such as "Tackle", are exclusive for drivers only, while some, such as "Hype", are exclusive for mechanics only. All skills use the same amount of RP to level up, up to a maximum level of 9. Special skills only affect the user's team, with a few exceptions. (Race Analysis for instance) Team and Management The player can have up to a maximum of 3 teams, but only a maximum of 2 teams can be used to participate in a race at a time. There are multiple reasons to only include 2 teams, such as collision issues, prize money, micromanaging them during racing, and too much fan appeal. To unlock a new team, the player must relocate to a new location by accepting an offer from special guests. Relocating will consume G, with 20,000G for moving to the 2nd location and 3,000,000G for moving to the 3rd location. Both relocations will unlock an extra team. There are only 2 ways to move your staff to another team. One method is by paying 600 GP Medals to purchase a Conch. Another method by is simply firing your staff, and waiting for them to reappear at the hire list again. They do not appear in the hire list instantly and might take some time, so keep that in mind before attempting this method.